


Regard

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Forgiveness, Jealous John, M/M, Protective Mycroft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que Sherlock et John soit à présent bel et bien en couple donne des réactions tout aussi différentes suivant les autres, mais quelqu'un pose problème aux yeux de John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regard

Mrs Hudson était ravie. Lestrade se moquait gentiment. Molly souriait tristement, mais John était heureux que cela ne soit pas fini comme elle espérait. Quant à Sherlock, il se fichait de ce que pouvais jacasser les autres. John n'avait pas beaucoup d'entourages, pourtant, il y avait une seule personne dont le regarde était pénible : Mycroft.  
  
John lui en voulait. Si Sherlock était pardonné ça n'était pas le cas de son aîné. Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner ses actes. Défiant son regard. Lançant de subtiles piques. Il resterait désagréable au fond. Au moins, Sherlock s'en amusait.


End file.
